


Tales of Love

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: There are many wonderful stories to be told surrounding the high-school Habataki as well as Hanegasaki. Some contain a mystical church others a legendary lighthouse. Which tale do you prefer?





	Tales of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The gardener wistfully stares at his princess from afar.
> 
> Masaki Motoharu/Protagonist

The gardener wakes up early every morning to take care of the royal garden. There are an incredible pallet of flowers in every shape and form that you can imagine. From the highest ranked blue rose down to the small delicate buttercups. He gives each one his full attention, gracing their petals with fresh water droplets. If someone asked him, if there is a flower that he likes the most of the garden, he would simply reply that he likes them all the same. Although that isn’t the truth, he can bring himself to share his thoughts about that particular subject with anyone. There is one flower that entices him the most.

Right before the work of the gardener is done, the princess of the household visits the garden for her usual morning walk. A bright smile grows on her rosy cheeks with every flower that she feels with her senses. Her walk stops right in front of a small bed of daisies. Her expressions softens into a small private smile. On of her delicate fingers touches the white petals, taking in the soft texture of the simple flower. The gardener sees it every time and with each morning his feelings for the charming yet innocent flower grows. A maid comes rushing into the garden and brakes the private atmosphere.

 

«Princess Daisy! I have searched everywhere for you. Come, we need get that dirt of your dress.»

 

The senior maid ushered the annoyed princess out of the garden. The girl’s eyes linger on the flower until the very last second. The gardener hasn’t even noticed that the princess’ dress was sullied. In that moment, she looked the most beautiful to him. Now that both are gone, silence takes over. The gardner sighed wistfully were once the princess stood. He could only wish for a hopeless dream.


End file.
